


Skarlát vadvirágok

by Persela



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hungarian, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emlékeztek még arra, amikor a 3. évadban Klaus és Stefi együtt gyilkolásztak? Ez a fic annak az időszaknak egy jelenetét mutatja be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skarlát vadvirágok

Veszély.

A suttogása, a pillantása, a léptei – veszélyes. Szeme meg-megvillan az áldozat siralmaiban, beleveszik az elhaló nyögésekbe, a patakzó, rózsapiros vérbe. Szája sarkában győztes, mámoros vigyor ül.

\- Jól van, barátom – mondja. A hangsúly a barát szón van; Stefan a barátja, akkor is, különösen akkor, ha erre kényszerítenie kell. Ő az egyetlen, az egyetlen a világon, az egyetlen egy évezred alatt, aki a barátja lehet. Ez a család, a nő, a férfi és a gyerekek – áldozatok barátságuk gyilkos oltárán. Milyen édes, milyen ártatlan ízük van, milyen tökéletesek a szertartásra!

\- Klaus – válaszolja a Ripper alázatosan. Állán lecsordul a bő táplálék, a vámpírok étke. Pupillái kitágultak, ösztöne kéjesen dorombol smaragd íriszei közt. Az ölésre hivatott – miért is rejtené ezt az emberség álcája mögé?

A szörnyek nem isznak mókusokból.

***

A tócsák pipacsokként tekergőznek lábaik körül; a szoba: sötét, halálos rét. Napfény nincs.

Klaus egy kiálló idegszálra mered. Az asszony már nem érez bánatot, fájdalmat, nem érez már semmit. Neki, a hibridnek nem kell meghalnia ahhoz, hogy ne érezzen semmit. Leguggol, hogy még egyszer megkóstolja a levadászott állatot. Szemei lehunyva, érzékei megfeszülve – minden sejtjével az ízbe veti magát. Úszik benne.

Stefan bágyadtan nézi. Az inge, a keze, a lelke átvöröslik tudata szűrőjén. Nem érez semmi emberit; vadállati jóllakottsága bókokat duruzsol fülébe.

Éhes vagy még?

***

Tekintetük találkozik. Elégedettek. Vérszomjasak.

Barátságuk mezején állnak skarlát vadvirágok közt. Hullákból előbújó, meggyszínű pipacsok, szőke tincsek pitypangjai, ibolya ruhák redői éltetik kapcsolatukat. A szellő az enyészet illatát hozza feléjük.

Mosolyognak.

Így a legjobb. Ketten az emberiség ellen. Ketten a fajtájuk ellen.

Ketten a barátságuk mezején, a skarlát vadvirágok közt.


End file.
